A God of Fire, Tricks, And Chaos in Middle Earth
by GabxLuci027
Summary: Alright I was really bored and I have had this idea for a while so I am going with it. So here goes. So I have read stories about Loki being captured by Goblins, stories of him falling from the bifrost and waking up in Middle earth. But how about Loki finding a path to middle earth instead. Also none of the really important characters die because Loki is that awesome.
1. Chapter 1 An Orc, A Wolf, and A God

Notes: So you know how the eagles save Thorin's company and they get taken to safety well I am wondering what do the orcs do after Thorin escapes and decided to add Loki into the mix along with his children.

Chapter 1: An Orc, A wolf, and A God

 _Snap!_

The orcs stiffened before turning their heads toward the tree lines were the sound came from. Azog let out a growl before demanding who ever was there to come out to face him and his warriors. Out of the tree lines two outlines of two figures appeared. As Azog snarled demanding to know who they are the shapes and features of these two figures become more focused. One huge and furry taking on the shape of a giant wolf the other tall and slim walking on two legs looking like the size of a man.

The wolf was grey like storm clouds, its height the size of four hobbits, its paws were the size of a human's skull with jaws as sharp and shiny as the finest swords made in Middle Earth and eyes with the color of gold in them giving the creature an other worldly appearance. The man was much more stunning with skin like freshly fallen snow with a heart-shaped face and high cheek bones full rosy lips with long eyelashes and green gem like eyes with a swan-like neck leading down to a lithe body and long legs.

The man tilted his head to the side a bit with the beginnings of a smirk appearing on his lips with his left hand reaching to scratch behind the wolf's ears when he noticed the suggestive looks sent his way. Letting out a bell like laugh the man announced his intentions.

"I am who I want to be, I am what I want to be for any form I want to be so shall I be it. I am either friend or foe or may not at all but a being curious by nature and not one to cross," said the elegant being, "Now I take my leave for other things have gained my interest so on my way I shall be and if we cross paths again may we learn more about each other."

Before Azog had a chance the wolf and the man disappeared in a flash of light causing onlookers to cover their eyes. When the light subsided the place where the two other worldly beings were residing left naught but a trace of them but for a single crystalized blue rose and a jade necklace made visible by the light of early morn. Azog bent down carefully picking up the rose and necklace like it was a father holding a newborn babe in his arms for the first time and in that very moment Azog knew that whatever that being was MUST BE HIS.

Notes: Hope you like the chapter also take a look at my other story called Tricks and Chaos in Greenwood I added chapter four to it. Also if you want to know what Loki is wearing its what he wore at Thor's coronation minus the helmet and what the necklace here is the link: .


	2. Chapter 2 Pondering of a wolf part 1

This is just some of Fenrir's thoughts okay on what he feels about the encounter of meeting Azog. Also Italics means thoughts and Bold print is orcs talking.

 _Mama has been so lonely lately,_ thought Fenris, _Mama needs to smile more._ Fenrir ran along the side of a gushing river in the dark with fire flies lighting the way toward a cave thinking about the days when his mother was happy. Reaching the entrance to the cave Fenrir stepped inside. Going deeper and deeper into the cave light was found inside of a cavern with an under ground lake. Hanging from a few Stalactites were dried herbs and around a few Stalagmites were carved runes to keep outsiders away.

Up ahead was a man who was seated on a stool, with manicured long fingered hands working on weaving a tapestry of a wolf, an eight legged horse, a giant snake, and a woman with half of her body made of flesh and the other half bones. As Fenrir approached the seated being the man stopped working on the tapestry not facing Fenrir because his back was turned from him. When Fenrir was six feet away from the man he let his eyes go to the jars of eyes and crushed powdered herbs, sorcerers brewing equipment, a cauldron, and a bed covered with blankets and pillows.

Drawing his attention back to the man Fenrir waited to be spoken to. "Do you have something to say my child," asked the man. "Mother I bring news of orcs hunting dwarves, a wizard, and a furry little creature the likes of which I have never seen or smelled before," said Fenrir. "well then I guess we will have some entertainment tonight" said the man setting aside his work before standing up and turning to face Fenrir. Nodding his head to show his agreement he let the familiar magic of his mothers get to work transporting them to watch the scene of the dwarves fighting against the orcs.

Notes: If you want to know what the cavern looks like ; .

Let it be known that I own nothing except for this idea of a story that wouldn't die.


	3. Chapter 3 Pondering of a wolf part 2

Italics means thoughts and Bold print is orcs talking.

Watching the battle play out Fenrir made some observations. One is that the dwarves don't stand a chance. Second the furry little creature was brave to stand up against foes who could easily crush him. Third was that the orcs were positively disgusting except for the tall white one not that the dwarves were great looking at least in his eyes. After all how could he forgive them for hurting his mama. The final and most important observation was that mama seemed interested in the orc that was obviously the leader, maybe mama would like a mate. _That would be perfect. Oh mama noticed my tail is wagging, I have got to stop doing that,"_ thought Fenrir.

Turning his attention back to the battle Fenrir realized he missed most of the battle and that the ragtag group of dwarves, wizard, and furry creature make their escape on the backs of large eagles. _Note to self must remember to ask mama to make roasted chicken. Mmmm...Roasted chicken,_ thought Fenrir who was drooling a bit before Loki conjured up a silk mint green handkerchief before bending down to wipe away the drool.

Realizing that the white orc was demanding that they show themselves raised Fenrir's hackles at the thought of this ... this CREATURE who DARED to demand such things but mama moved forward so he did the same. After mama spoke for a bit and leaving parting gifts. Now mama never left gifts unless it was maybe he might like someone. _Ohhhhhhhhh... Wait till my siblings hear this,_ thought Fenrir before following his mother back to the cave.


	4. holding the heart of an orc 1

Notes: So I was going to wait but my nook is working again and my dad is getting out of the hospital today so why wait . Also underlined italics mean dream sequence . Note that this chapter will be short.

Long fingers held white orc flesh. A moan here a gasp there. Flushed bodies wriggling against each other . Green emerald like eyes closed with a sigh the such of which Azog never knew such peace like this before... Suddenly the dream took a turn for the worst. Instead of the godly like figure making love to him it was with that despicable dwarf Thor in.

Letting out a startled gasp Azog woke with a start covered in sweat his body Flushed with arousel. Azog used his one good hand to cover his face taking in shallow breaths to recollect himself . After a few minutes Azog got out of his bed made of fur. Bolg entered Azog ' s dwelling to make sure that his father was alright . Azog nodded his head before motioning for his son to follow him.

Notes:

Alright it wasn't really so much about Azog ' s thoughts bbbbbbuuuuuuuutttt next chapter I promise will be Bolg ' s thoughts .


	5. heart of an orc part 2

As Azog led his son through the cavern Bolg let his thoughts wander. Father has been occupied lately I wonder what's wrong thought Bolg as he and his father to where the blue rose and a jade necklace.

"You know my son that I have been lonely and thought your company is wonderful I long for a mate. I believe I have finally found one. A being with god like features who left these parting gifts behind should you see this being I want you to stall for as long as possible learn everything you can about this being I want to make a good impression " said Azog.

Meanwhile the dwarves were rejoicing in the fact that they were much closer to their destination but what they didn't know was that the sleeping giant woke known in the form of Smaug. What is this wonderful smell could it be I have found my mate at lastthought Smaug.

Unaware that a being with narrow black eyes looking on in interest. Ssssssssssssso thisssssssssssss isssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSmaug I look forward to introducing him to mother , thought the hidden being before disappearing into the dark not thinking Smaug would notice but notice he did after all one doesn't live as long as he without noticing the little things.

Notes:

Alright not much Bolg's thought process but I feel like I am in a loop so forward I go. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6 talk between an orc and a god

Okay I am going to skip Beorn and the dwarves interaction and focus on Azoc watching Beorn's house. Sorry this would be more detailed but parents breathing down my neck to get to bed. Enjoy.

"The house is guarded by the beast" snarled Azog turning away from the house.

Loud noises were suddenly heard making the orcs ready for battle. When a warg appeared right before Azog directly in front of his face.

The rider was Bolg delivering his message to his father saying "The master has summoned you".

~After the talk between Azog and his "master"~

"Bolg," screamed Azog. Bolg entered the room, walking until he was a few feet away from his father.

"Do you still hunger for dwarf blood," questioned Azog causing Bolg to smirk.

"Now is that playing nice?" said a bell-like voice.

Azog and Bolg whirled around taking a offensive and defensive positions ready to attack and defend at the same time.

A figure appeared in the moonlight creating a luminous glow to the other worldly being.

Azog noticed it was the being that had haunted his dreams but in a different form and a different outfit.

The beings form was a female form in a beautiful green dress and a magnificent headpiece.

"Now, now I mean you no harm," said Loki twirling one of his long, luscious lock of raven hair with a snow white finger, "After all I came all this way to see you."

"Who are you, what are you?" asked Bolg as his father was too captivated by the female.

"The who part is easy I am known as Loki. The what part is more difficult," said Loki, "it would depend on who you ask. I am a mother, a trickster, a user of magic, a son, a daughter, a brother, a sister, an advisor, a lover. But if you really want to know there is an ongoing debate whether I am a god or a frost giant."

Please comment.  
This is what the dress and head piece looks like:  
. /images/gtreen%  
030/0/8067447/il_570xN.642042890_


	7. Chapter 7 orc and a god 2

Chapter 7: talk between an orc and a god part 2

Please note that this is a short chapter just to keep the story going as I have some research to do about the hobbit the only stories I will be updating for a while are A dish served for a god, A godly visit , tricks and Chaos in Greenwood , and Gargoyles God's Frost giants Avengers...F*ck. Please not that I will not have my stories on a permanent hiatus on only for a while .

"What do you mean there is a debate on whether you are a god or a frost giant" asked Bolg who was waving a hand in front of his father's face with concern.

Azog was drooling a LOT with a dazed look in his eyes taking in Loki's new form. Bolg elbowed his father making Azog snap out of it and wiping away the drool before giving a sheepish smile .

Loki hummed before explaining that (s)he had two families of different races who competed for his/her attention all the time that it can even tire one such as him/herself so Loki's on vacation. (Whoo!)

"I must bid you goodbye for it grows oh so late but don't worry we shall be reunited the Norns have told me so" & with that Loki disappeared in whirlwind of wind, snow, and ice leaving the two orcs stunned.


	8. Chapter 8 meeting the company

Chapter 8: meeting the company

Research didn't work out so well but I have found out that the movies are a lot more interesting than the books so far. Enjoy!

 _"I must bid you goodbye for it grows oh so late but don't worry we shall be reunited the Norns have told me so", and with that Loki disappeared in whirlwind of wind, snow, and ice leaving the two orcs stunned._

(Dwarves are kidnapped by the spiders Bilbo sets out to rescue them but in just before he puts on the ring to cut them down he meets a fascinating being.)

"What a brave little being you are" said the voice that Bilbo has not heard before. The hobbit whirled around sword at the ready prepared to strike when a hand was placed on the sword.

The being was behind him!

Bilbo turned his head and what he saw was a sight of which was to behold in great respect.

The man was stunning with skin like freshly fallen snow with a heart-shaped face and high cheek bones full rosy lips

with long eyelashes and green gem like eyes with a swan-like neck leading down to a lithe body and long legs.

"You need not fear little one I am here to help you I go by the name Loki" said the being.

"If what you say is true then I beg of you please help me rescue my friends" begged Bilbo who was pleading to an unknown being for help unsure if that being will help or lead them to their doom.

"Sssssssssshhhhhhhh. Quiet little one I will help you have nothing to fear for I will lead the spiders away so you may cut down your friends" said Loki before he dashed away causing the spiders to follow him.

Loki dashed through the trees moving like air with the spiders hot on his trail.

Loki twirled around throwing ice daggers before he returned to the group only to find that they have been captured by elves.

 _Well that certainly puts a damper on things,_ thought Loki before he disappeared in smokes of green and gold.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Hobbit and GodFrost Giant

Sorry this has been so long I have done some research by reading the book... It failed and also life is a pain and the plot bunnies have died so I am winging it.  
This will be short but please help me with ideas on how Thranduil and Loki meet.

 _Loki twirled around throwing ice daggers before he returned to the group only to find that they have been captured by elves._

 _Well that certainly puts a damper on things, thought Loki before he disappeared in smokes of green and gold._

Loki moved quietly through the halls of stone and wood following the sound of the hobbit's feet and though hobbits are very quiet that no one knows their there its nothing compared to a mother trying to find her children when they have scampered of to avoid taking a bath.

That thought brought a warm smile onto Loki's face as he thought back to when he was with child, when he read stories to them, Looking after them when they got sick and so much more.

Loki quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts but still longed for more children however4 it was time to track down a furry cute little hobbit.

Loki sneaked up behind the furry being and grabbed him in a bear hug with a squeal. So FUZZY!

BILBO LET OUT A STARTLED shriek before struggling to get loose not that it helped him all that much with a being a lot stronger than him.

"Hush now Little one we don't want any one to find us now do we" said Loki as he made both of them reappear out of thin air, Loki held the hobbits chin softly turning his face so both their eyes could meet, "Really now I won't hurt you I just want to talk."

When Bilbo saw the being he was simply stunned by the man's beauty. "G-good s-sir I must say that I-I don't k-know you nor y-you me why w-would you help m-me" stammered Bilbo both out of fright and awe.

Loki moved them behind a pillar to avoid the passing guards and spoke again when the coast was clear, "Why my dear creature you and your friends are that which I have kept watch over and the thing that I find most interesting is YOU."

"M-me" stammered a nervous Bilbo.

"Why yes you are but a small defenseless creature who partakes in a quest that he could simple refuse and turn back at any moment he so chose's but instead you bravely carry on never giving in i have seen that you posses a great heart and you remind me of my children when they were nothing more than babes."

Bilbo knew that if what this man said was indeed the truth then he would trust him.

"I go by the name of Bilbo Baggins what is your name oh stranger?" questioned Bilbo.

"I am known as Loki as for my last name it is of no importance what is however is rescuing your dwarves" replied Loki as he put the hobbit down.

"But however shall we do that " cried Bilbo with distress.

"Hush hush hussssssssh calm thyself little hobbit I will provide the distraction while you go free your friends" whispered Loki as he ran his fingers through the hobbits curly brown hair in an attempt to soothe him.

And with that they both departed each wishing the other good luck.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Elf king and barrel riding

 _So sorry hit a road block for this story. I am also posting a new story called "Bunnies adventures in grooming" which is part of a new series. Enjoy._

 _And with that they both departed each wishing the other good luck._

Slipping through halls of wood and stone with torches making only his shadow known Loki quietly made his way to the throne room of the Elven King.

The throne room was magnificent with branches entwining to make beautiful arches as walls , the throne was amazing as well with deep carvings of leaves and vines with pearls and emeralds with silver encrusted as swirls creating a shine when the moon hit it just right released a glow not of this world.

Loki noticed a blonde figure in silver green robes with a crown of red leaves and red wood branches. The male who was the king was leaning over Thorin as they were talking about but it appeared the conversation was over seeing an angry Thorin being dragged away and the Elven King producing a superior look as he jutted out his chin and looked down on the dwarf saying "I can wait I have time".

Hiding behind a wooden pillar Loki watched the king whirl around and started to climb the stairs to his throne but stopped. Without turning around the king spoke, "I know your there so come out let me know who you are." At the last word left his lips the elven king turned half of his body to face where he knew the stranger was hiding with boredom.

Loki placed one leather clad high-heeled boot then another emerging from his hiding place. Thranduil's eyes widened as he started from the bottom of the tips of those leather diamond shaped boots with small pearls encrusted at the top, following long sinful snow like skin made possible by the slit in the Floor length black dress with white vines in graceful whirls as designs. At the tip of those vines were small pearls and peridots leading up to long fingered hands decorated with black coloring and white flowers. The dress cut off at the shoulders that drew attention to the pearl and peridots necklace leading up to a swan-like neck, full supple lips, high cheek bones then the dangling earrings made of pearls and peridots, Long eye lashes shading eyes as green as emeralds and long curled black hair.

All in all Thranduil has never seen a being as gorgeous as this if his face showing his awestruck was anything to go by. "Now is that any way to treat a guest" said the male in a husky but also whimsical voice. It took Thranduil a moment before he replied, "I do not make it a habit of being polite to those who intrude in my halls but perhaps I van make an exception for one such as you pray tell what is your name?"

"I am Loki. I am female and male, the race that I belong to is undecided yet but I have a feeling that it will soon be decided I am also a mother to four children and quite efficient in magic. Now what about you milord." At this Thranduil puffed himself up a bit in order to impress Loki. "I am Thranduil king of the Elves, father of one and still grieving widower. Why are you here Loki what do you seek?"

"What I seek is but THREE things that I dare not tell until the time is right but what I can tell you is this. You have my heartfelt sorrows I also am a grieving widow who has lost not one but two companions who I loved with all my heart and soul. It aches but I have pushed through for my family."

Loki looked up as if he heard an unknown voice calling to him that only he could hear. That action caused Thranduil to focus on Loki's neck before being consumed with the thought of marking that milky white throat with his mouth. Thranduil was called back from his musings by the cries of his guards yelling that the prisoners have escaped. Thranduil turned to face Loki only to find that he has disappeared into thin air.

"Well done master Baggins" said Thorin and the dwarves made off in barrels with a hobbit. The elves sounded the alarm causing the gate that was their ticket out of here. Thorin grabbed at the gate in a futile attempt at trying to force them to open. Suddenly a pack of Orcs being lead by Bolg, appeared it was elves verses Orcs! Arrows were flying, swords and clubs clanged and smashed against each other.

Finally Kili was able to pull the lever to release the gate allowing the dwarves to escape but not without taking a poisonous arrow to the leg. The orcs quickly left to chase after the dwarves. Nobody noticed Loki who was blending in with the trees who took off to follow the dwarves down the ragging river.

 _stiletto nails: pin/152418768613580465/_ _(first one on the left)._


End file.
